halfpastdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Air Force
The Air Force is the World Government's military police force, and is antagonists for part of the series.They are present in all the juken district around cities,Their main headquarters located at Kong Island is has been for a long time.The White League is run by Kosei Yoshimor,the longest one to the main leader for over 45 years and is still the head leader. The duty of the Air Force is to maintain a law and order throughout the juken district and impose the will and might of the World Government. Amongst their duties is awarding the white leagues main goal is take out all mafia gangs becasue thats were all the hitman/hitwomans are so thats their main focus right now. criminals who are brought in alive are handed over to the execution division to go too prison or to their execution.But sometimes the Air Force officers take their jod to the advantage by using it to get money sex and even be apart of mafia gangs and since their is over 250,000 members of the white leagues it's hard to tell. But sometimes they'll get cought but not all always they do. The main purpose of the Air Force duty is to remain justice to the juken district. They use justice as a way to make sure that ever one is treated with the amount of justice.And their constituted policy to speard out because the juken district has many cities so they thought that it world that be much easier to have white league officer in every city are at leastby a city. The Air Force officers may often work in pairs with one or more officer and a second in command or subordinate who is a low rank.These partnerships may remain even during promotions with both pairs advancing in rank together.In the pair the higher ranked officer will give the orders to the men under their command, while the other acts an adviser or information gatherer while ensuring their partners command is undertaken by the men. And they either called them special forcers and spy that go and acts like a mafia member to dig in more too a mafia gang. Rank The Air Force do not have a system were you have to wear a uniform or look the same as other in the white league. There is significant variation in the kind of badge worn by officers to see what rank they are with many opting to wear a variety of dress showcasing their own eccentric style. The Air Force are also allowed to wield whatever weapon they are most comfortable with, no matter how unusual it is. They are even free to fight bare-handed.And when a Air Force officers becomes a Brigadier General they must have their own crew and their air ship as well. When first entering the Air Force, new recruits are given the standard badge,a piece of two silver bars on their right shoulder that represent the low rank in the air force which must be shown always so that it's can be noticible by others in the air force.2nd Lieutenant and 1st Lieutenantn wears this badge. Once an officer has reached the rank of Captain and Major, he or she can choose a place were they want their badge to be and choose a uniform or his/her personal clothes with their new badge. But their badge are to gold bars on their outfit or their weapon are a place were its noticble and its has to be on each shoulder.. Officers at the rank of Colonel and Lieutenant Colonel are allowed to wear the Air Force Blue coat so you know what rank they are. This coat are usually are worn like a cape, drag,on, and wrap around the weist. And sometimes cut off the sleeves and usually have their own desing jacket. For the rank of major general and above,weat a suit worn underneath the surpreme coat and wear 5 starts representing their high rank. But The General of the Air Force wear a full length black and white military coar with 5 silver stars going down in a row. -General Of the Air Force -General -Liuentenant General -Brigadier General -Colonel -Lieutenant Colonel -Major -Captain -1st Liuetenant -2nd Lieutenant -Officers